Diabolik Lovers Chapter 1:The Scene
by LightDarkStorm
Summary: Yui confessed to Ayato but Ayato refused her feelings afriad of what his brothers might say about him. Now because of what he said to her she went through a change that can surprise everyone.! PLZ R&R( Read & Review)
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION OF DIABOLIK LOVERS. PLZ READ AND REVIEW. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY – **BLACK LITTLE ANGEL_

Diabolik Lovers Chapter 1: The Scene

**Ayat****o's P.O.V:**

It has already been two weeks since Yui confessed to me. I was really surprised when she told me she loved me but I was afraid of what my brothers would say about me a vampire dating a human girl so I said some harsh things to her and she left crying. I knew I went overboard when I told her that she was an orphan and just cuz she found out she had some kind of special power and that someone told her father to send her here to save her but that doesn't make her anything special. But the truth was she was special. Well, in my eyes she was. Reiji just thought of her an an experiment pet in the beginning even though he could just use a bat an as experiment pet in the beginning but as time flew I saw that he and the others had a change of heart over her which infuriated me because she was mine and mine only. Subaru and Shuu rarely talk much but just like Reiji they both became softer on her told her heads-ups if something bad might happen if she did something nice. But right now I'm worried where she is now. She has been ignoring me since that day and has been hanging out with Subaru, Kanato and Shuu which makes me very mad at the three of them. Why? 1. Yui is mine and mine alone. 2. Subaru and Shu like her and with them being around her they could make her fall in love with one of them. Just as I was walking through the hall I bumped into Subaru. Great. Just great this all I need to get even more pissed off now. "Watch where you're going, jackass," I scolded Subaru. 'Me!", Subaru yelled madly. "What about you shouldn't it be you who should watch where he's going, idiot." Subaru replied. "Who you calling idiot, you're just like that bitch, you think you're all high and mighty," I snarled at Subaru. "You really are r-rude you f-fucking son of a bitch and h-here I thought that I might f-forgive you about w-what you said the o-other day," I heard a young voice sniffing and crying all mixed as one. Then I turned around and saw her. Yui was standing there with red, puffy eyes and a pack of new watery tears rolling down her pink cheeks like a streaming river. She was wearing sleeveless shirt and a super mini skirt that surprised me "Yui let me explain about this, you see Subaru..," I started. "Just shut the fuck up I don't give a fucking damn anymore why don't you go fuck up some hot, beautiful vampire bitch you god damn son of a bitc..., before she could finish her sentence Yui fainted and a small bottle fell off her sweater pocket. Subaru grabbed the bottle and his eyes widened in surprise and anger. "You did this to her," Subaru grabbed me by the neck while I was choking for air. "W-what a-are you talking a-about?," I asked not knowing what he was talking about. "This," he said with anger flames in his eyes. Then I noticed the bottle it said on the first line 'Snake Venom INC.', on the second line it said 'Make your life easier, drink this potion makes your heart not feel pain' the third line said 'Side effects: Causes vomiting, fainting, and headaches. Warning: Take everything at once and possibility of death or eternal memory loss'. "You're right it is my fault, I should of never said that to her," I said with sadness in my voice and small tears rolling down my cheeks. "Instead of sobbing over what you've done to her you should use a brain if you got one and help me take her to Reiji maybe he can help her before she dies because of you," Subaru gave me a death glare before picking her up in bridal style.

**Subaru's P.O.V:**

How could this happen? I love her too much for her to die because of an unrequited love Ayato couldn't give her. In fact if she would of chosen me I would've loved her like there was no tomorrow. But no she didn't choose me, she chose my sadistic brother, Ayato. "Reiji! Reiji!," I yelled in his laboratory. "Please refrain from yelling in my room and take your own actions to your own room, Subaru," Reiji scolded me. "There's no time for manners, Yui is in danger she drank some kind of weird potion at once I think," I told Reiji hoping he'd get the message. Unfortunately he did not get the message. "So Bitch-Chan really did do it, what a little slutty bitch my Bitch-Chan is," Laito said with a smirk. "Look teddy you were right she really is stupid enough to do something foolish," Kanato said with a crazy sad smile and sadness in his voice. "Wait! You guys know what this is all about?!," I asked not being able to control my anger anymore. "Subaru please calm down it's nothing you will be able to handle," I heard a voice behind me say. "Yui you're alright," asked her with happiness in my eyes. "Look is it anything you need to worry about, I just wanna go to my room please let **Me** have a decent sleep.", Yui sad with a weird tone. "Eh, Bitch-Chan you shouldn't be mean to the people that were worried like hell about you," Laito sad with lust in his voice. "Shut the hell up and leave me alone I bet none of you were worried maybe right now you all are mad at me cuz I didn't die already right?!," Yui yelled angrily and left the room crying like crazy that could be heard all the way from the hall way. "So there is more to the side effects huh," Laito said with an evil smirk and continued only his smirk left his lips "Wait a second that dude said that there was only few side effects so why did she say curse words and wear super, hot, mini clothes, cuz that really surprised me." Laito said. "Hey where is Ayato he was just here a while ago when Yui left," Kanato asked his teddy. "Now where did he go," I asked as I looked around. "He left to explain everything to Yui, so I suggest you stay away from the two of them while they make-up, Subaru," Shu said threateningly.

_**Please Review So I Can Write Another Chapter. THNKS! - **BLACK LITTLE ANGEL_


	2. Chapter 2 & 3

**I would like to thank those who are following me and this story. So now I will continue my story. Enjoy! (PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, Read and Review) Thank U... .**

_Yui's P.O.V:_

_'What a beautiful night" _I thought to myself as I dried up my tears on my eyes. I took out the bottle of the potion that I drank. "_Side effects, huh" "_Maybe everybody in this household really was worried about me, "I said out loud at the moon not knowing someone with red hair and sharp green eyes was just a few inches away. Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. "I'm sorry Yui," "Please forgive me, I was such a coward to admit my feelings for you that you changed for the worst," said the voice of the man that was holding me in his arms. "Ayato, please let go of me it's hard to see your face like this," I told the man. "But if you see my face you will start to laugh at me and tell my brothers, and plus first I want you to tell me why you changed," Ayato replied. "I changed because of you," "I wanted you to love me and thought that this was the only way," I told him honestly. "Actually I like you the way you are Yui not some old potion that could kill you, but as yourself," Ayato said as he let my waist go and I turned around to see his green eyes shine in the moonlight.

_Ayato's P.O.V:_

I let go of her waist so that she could see that I was serious. She looked into my eyes as if it was the first time she saw me but I also looked into her eyes. At that moment I wished I could have kissed her and make love with her but I didn't know if she was ready. "Ayato," "Can you kiss me?," Yui asked bluntly with a bright pink blush. "What's with you all of a sudden?", I asked her. "I know," "I can see you were mad and sad because of me and I want to make it up to you," Yui said. "How did you know," I asked her curiously. "I can see through peoples emotions it's one part of my powers, plus I found out the way you acted around Subaru and the rest when I was with them," Yui said as she took her tongue out in a cut way. "_Okay that was it." "Looking into my emotions. Making a cute face. Talking and hanging with my most worst enemies and then sticking her tongue out. Now you're going to get it," I said in my mind._

_Normal P.O.V:_

Ayato slammed his lips onto Yui's and they both got entangled in a hot, passionate kiss. Suddenly the clock struck midnight on the clock. "Ayato can we continue this in my room?" Yui asked Ayato with a bit of scariness in her voice. "But why?"Ayato asked. "Because if a certain somebody finds us we are both dead,,"Yui said coldly. "Who is this certain someone?" Ayato asked suspiciously. "Uh, you will get made if I tell you so let's just go to my room and continue what we were going to do," Yui said with a purr. "How rude of you to try to push the subject about him and me away as possible," a voice came from the woods. "Ukyo," "Uh you reek of that nasty stink you should consider taking a bath in rose petal or any kind of flower you like," Yui said in a sarcastic voice. "Well my favorite flower is you babe," Ukyo said as he kissed Yui on the cheek. She turned a bright shade of redness and pinkish. "Hey that's Yours Truly girl so take you nasty hands away from her," Ayato threatened at the man with piercing yellow eyes and long green hair. "So you got yourself a nice, hot strong vampire dude huh," the man said with a smirk. "What are you planning to do to him next, put him in your bed, fake that then you suddenly got pregnant and run away like last time," "Just cause dad sent you here does not mean that man will not stop until he finds you and that so called baby, and makes you his mate by will or force,"Ukyo said angrily by what his sister had done in the past. Ayato just stood there dumbfounded of what that man had just said about Yui. The girl he was about to make his had already done it with some man and lied about being pregnant. "So you already did it with somebody, fine!" "I'm not going to be foolish and forgive you at all or make you mine," saying that Ayato left angrily. "Ayato wait please," Yui said as she pleaded the man she loved to listen to her. But the man was persistent and his mind could not be changed and ran straight and fastly to the mansion. "Look what you have done," "You son of a bitch, for the first time in my life I actually loved somebody and now when we were going to make up you show up and ruin everything," "I hate you Ukyo nii-san,"Yui screamed and left. "I'm sorry little sis' but I had to do his to make your fate not go that same way your mother did," "Because she fell in love with a vampire also she got pregnant and died at your birth, forgive me," Ukyo said that to the bright shining moon and disappeared in a snap of his fingers.

Back At The Sakamaki Mansion:

"Why are you back at the mansion so early I thought you and bitch-Chan were going to do it," a man with orange hair and a hat on top of his head said. "Shut up, Yous Truly is going to have a nap so nobody wake me up especially _bitch-Chan,_" Ayato snarled a Laito the perverted triplet brother of his. He went to his favorite couch next to the window and suddenly it started to rain and he closed his eyes and looked back into the past. He looked into the day he first meet Yui thinking that he was dead. He also thought of the first day of school when he made _pancake_ make him takoyaki. He also thought back on the day when his mother Cordelia came back and took over Yui body. And how she killed herself to save him and his brothers but mostly him because she loved him and so did he but how could he love her when she had never told him at all about her past. Suddenly the door opened and a big gush of wind came in. He opened his eyes a slit and saw Yui drenched in rain and puffy red eyes like when she drank the potion. "Ayato," Yui stated. "I loved you since the day I was taken over by Cordelia because I had no love," "I would give you everything my soul, my love, my body for you to love me with all your heart,". And then she did the thing that Ayato never dreamed Yui would do. Yui kissed him and started taking off her drenched clothes. "Ayato please wake up I know you're awake and I know that you wanted to take away my first time but back then I was a slut and now I love you with all my heart that I would become a slut again for you," Yui said bluntly like it was nothing just wearing a drenched bra and an under wear but to him it was something. Ayato opened his eyes completely and felt his body act on his own. He grabbed Yui by the wrists and tied them with his school tie since he always wore his school clothes and decided to use it someday on her like today. "Ow, Ayato don't tie it to hard," Yui whimpered. But Ayato just smirked and looked at Yui with lust in his eyes. He picked her up in bridal style and went into her room. Unfortunately Subaru was waiting on her bed and when Ayato stepped inside with Yui Subaru's face turned reddish with anger and embarrassment. "What do you think you're doing to her,"Subaru snapped at them. "Shut up and get your ass out of here or would you rather like to see the squeal of how I get to give Yui pleasure and pain at the same time," Ayato said with a smirk. "Bastard the only reason I am not interfering in this is because I want Yui to be happy since I love her," Subaru said looking down as he headed out the door and they both saw a tear slid down his pale cheek. "So let's continue,"Ayato said with a smirk. "But don't you feel sorry for him," Yui asked. That did it. Just when they were gong to do it she has to be concerned about someone else but after all that was what he fell in love about her. Her gentleness. Her pureness. Everything about her made him go crazy about her but now he was starting to hate it. "Can't you stop and forget everyone else and think about only me," Ayato said putting her down on her bed and giving her some of her clothes to wear. "W-what why can't you at least be a bit concerned about your brother?" Yui asked. He suddenly pushed her down on the bed and pinned her hands together so she couldn't resit. "W-why are you pinning me to my bed?" Yui asked not knowing what would happen next.

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

**Chapter 3: **

__**Okay! Everyone must probably be upset because I haven't updated in sooooo long. But the truth was I was running out of ideas and since I didn't get reviews the first 3 or 4 weeks I got discouraged and I was thinking of abandoning this story. But thanks to those who decided to leave a review thanks because it helped me a lot and now I'm writing a new chapter. So please enjoy and don't forget READ AND REVIEW! Oh and I almost forgot if there is something you would like me to add to the next chapter just leave it in a review and I'll try to make your idea into my next chapter. And once again my chapter is short but please bare with me for now. So please enjoy! :D**__

"A-Ayato why are you pinning me to the bed," Yui asked scared. Ayato had always been mean,sarcastic, forceful , and of course, sadistic. But this was just different. "Yui," "H-huh" Yui looked at him innocently. "I didn't mean to hurt you," "Sorry if I scared you," Ayato said as he slowly let go of Yui's wrists. Ayato had left red marks on her wrists and which of course are now hurting."Ayato, why did you do you that?" "Are you mad because I didn't tell you anything about my past or even about "him"."It's more because of your past Yui," Ayato said softly and got off her bed. "Get changed or else you'll catch a cold," saying that Ayato left the room with his bangs covering his eyes. . "Ayato w-wait,"Yui quietly murmured. She decided against herself to follow him and explain things once again. He was hurt and she knew it. He was hurt because of"her and her past". She didn't want to see Ayato like that. She didn't want anyone to be like that because of her foolishness acts. "Maybe,just maybe if I go there,everything might just change," Yui thought to herself. She knew that once she was in that "place" they might not let her go ever again.

~Knock Knock~

"Yessss", came as a response to the knocking of the entrance.

"It's me Michael," Yui said as her face darken when the door opened. Standing in the entrance was a man with dyed bluish hair up to his neck. His green eyes studied Yui as she stood there. As his eyes turned a pink-red color,Yui fainted making her hit her head on the stone ground, which was now covered in fresh red blood.

"Ayato!," Reji suddenly stormed into the red-head's bedroom."Could you stop yelling and tell me what you want quickly because I'm going out right now," Ayato responded from his small walk-in closet. "Alright, since your in such a hurry then maybe I'll put it simple and just leave since I also have some house work to attend to myself," Reji said with a cold stare at his younger half-brother."Well?", Ayato said giving Reji also a cold stare."Yui left,". Reji said and threw a small piece of paper on his bed."What! What do you mean Yui left!,How did she even leave?,Did you let her leave Reji, Anwser me for goddamn sake you asshole," Ayato yelled at his brother who now was on the verge of breaking something close to Ayato's face. "First of all brat you better learn to respect your brothers especially those who have more power and respect than you and second of all the reason is on that worthless piece of paper," Reji said pointing at the paper on Ayato's bed with disjust and with that he left. Ayato just couldn't believe it. His Yui had left the fucking mansion!

"Yuiiii?" A dark sweet voice woke her form her slumber. She found herself on a burgandy couch with a ice pack on top o her head and a blanket on her. "Where-where am I?," Yui asked weakly. "Oh sweety how nice of you to finally show me those beautiful bright pink eyes and here I thought you would never look at me with them," said a blonde man with green streaks in his hair. The man was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt that said "I'll Fucking Kill You" with a skull at the end of "you". He was also wearing faded grey pans with black ****Converse. ****__"Well the shirt is clearly ironic AT THIS MOMENT,"__ Yui thought to herself. "Hello, Seijo how have you been?," "I see you still have terrible taste in clothes," Yui answered back with bitter in her voice. Seijo just gave her a smirk. He grabbed Yui's chin forcefully and placed a harsh deep kiss on her lips. Yui immediately reacted and punched Seijo straight in his jaw causing Seijos' jaw to crack and cough up some blood.

\- Slap-

"You bitch you should be grateful I'm even giving you a welcome home kiss," Seijo said as he happily smiled at the red hand mark on Yui's pale skin. "I don't want a welcome home kiss!," " I don't even want to be here or call this trash place my home!," "My real home was with the Sakamaki family and you guys ruined everything by showing up again!" Yui screamed at Seijo while her eyes unconsciously turned a fully red color. "Seijo should I take her to her room and let her come out until she is ready to apologize for what she has said," the dyed bluish hair man said from a corner. "Yes, Micheal this bitch needs to learn her place," Seijo replied at his eyes turned a red color too. "I will never apologize," Yui sneered. "Micheal take her now before I ruin her beautiful pale face again," Seijo commanded Michael. Michael took ahold of Yui and took her up the stairs into a long hall way which had many rooms. Michael opened the last door in the hall way and threw Yui on the bed. "Ugh," "Shut up bitch you shouldn't have talked to Seijo like that," Micahel told Yui with disgust. "What did you expect me to tell him?," Yui anwsered back. "Did you really expect me to forgive him for everything that they have done to me?!," Yui said while she pulled up her hands to her eyes and started sobbing. "Hush Yui if he were to hear you crying do you think I would be able to stop him once again from wanting to make you cry even more," Michael said with a stern face. "N-no but I want to thank you Michal because you have always been kind to me compared to everyone else," Yui softly said. "You know that I've always loved you and nothing will ever change that," Micheal smiled and kissed Yui on her forehead. "Now get some rest you'll need it for when the rest come home," "Thank you Michael," Yui said quietly as she laid down comfortably on the bed under the covers and closed her eyes. A few seconds later Yui was fast asleep. "Sweet dreams my precious Yui," was the last thing Michael said as he stepped out of the room and closed the room door with a soft -Click- -Click-

"So what has she told you ," Seijo asked as soon as he had gone back to the living too where he was earlier with his cousin and Yui. "It is not that concerns you, Seijo," Michael responded with anger. "What do you mean it is nothing that concerns me?!," Seijo yelled. "That bitch escapes one night and suddenly reappears today claiming that a so called Sakamaki family is her really family and not us and so exactly you expect me not to be concerned for what she tells you?!," Seijo kept yelling. "You know what I'm gong to go shower because sooner or later something is going to come up and I don't need blood on these clothes," Michael replied with sarcasm. And with that Michael left a angry Seijo in the living room while he collected his thoughts in his room.

-Knock- -Knock-

"Yui, Can I please come in?," a worried Subaru asked from the outside of Yui bedroom door. "She's not in there," Kanati told Subaru from behind. "Holy Shit! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You scared the crap out of me," Subaru said looking pissed at the purple-haired boy. Kanato grimaced at those words. "She left and I don't think she will ever be coming back," "What did you do Kanato?," "What do you mean she left? why would she leave? Where would she even go?!," Subaru yelled grabbing Kanato's shirt collar and throwing Teddy to the ground from his arms. That's where Kanato finally snapped and he gave a hard punch in Subaru's stomach. He coughed up blood but before he could even throw a hit a Kanato, Kanato gave him anotther hit which caused him to be thrown into Yui's bedroom door where it broke. He doesn't know how long he's been passed out but by the looks of it it hasn't been pretty long because Kanato is still standing there looking upset. "Ask Ayato because he should be the only one to know,right?," Kanato said with a smirk as he left with Teddy in his arms__. "Ayato of course if would have been him," __Subaru thought angrily to himself. Subaru got up from the floor and cleared the dust on his clothes and went straight for Ayato's bedroom. He didn't even knock he just broke the door and he was quiete surprised by the scene that he was witnessing.

_**JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS O OBVIOULSY NEED A BETA AND IF SOMEONE IS WILLINGLY TO COME HELP IM ALWAYS OPEN TO THOSE WHO WANNA HELP. ALSO THIS WHOLE STORY WAS LIKE ALL OVER THE PLACE SO I CHOSE TO REWRITE IT AGAIN SO THAT THE CHAPTERS ARE ALL IN PLACE. ONCE AGAIN I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF SOMEONE WOULD BE MY BETA. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FAR! 3**_


	3. Chapter 4

Okayy guys I'm Back! So I tired to make this chapter up to peoples' expectations for the story. And maybe I'll be able to update next week bc I don't have school so yeah have fun reading and remember reviews are appreciated as always. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! 3

"Where do you think your going Ayato," Subaru asked his brother."Whats it to you!" Ayato sneered back at him. "Look I'm not here to fight. All i want to know is where's Yui," Subaru said with a frown. "That's what I would like to know!?Why do you think I'm packing up my stuff," Ayato replied sarcastically. "Oh hell no you're not," "Your the reason why she left and I don't think you have the right to go looking for her after everything that you've put her through!" Subaru yelled. "You know what maybe you are right maybe I am the cause of all her pain but one thing that I did that actually made her happy was declaring my love for her and I refuse to let her disappear without mending up my mistakes from the past!" Ayato yelled.

"ENOUGH!"

Both boys snapped their heads toward the door. At the door was their second eldest brother, Shuu.

"What are you doing here Shuu?" Subaru asked his brother. "If you both plan on finding her you're going to need all of our help," Shuu replied. "Tsk, like I would need help from a bunch of stupid fools besides this is between Yui and me not any of you guys!" Ayato hollered. All of a sudden Shuu darted towards Ayato and grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground with a loud crunching sound.

"You little piece of shit, this isn't just about you and Yui because not only is Yui going to become mine but she also is in big danger and we will all save her whether you like it or not, Understood!" Shuu hollered at the red head.

"S-she will n-never be yours b-because she l-loves me and she a-always w-will," Ayato chocked out as his face turned a combination of blue and purple. Shuu let go of Ayato's throat and smirked at him. "We'll see about that but for now we will focus on rescuing Yui," Shuu said.

"What if she doesn't want to be saved," Kanato said from near the broken door. "Then when we find her she will have to tell us that herself, face-to-face," Subaru responded with a determined look. "But for now we have to focus on finding out where exactly Yui left to and who we're dealing with," Shuu reminded them.

"So I'm guessing you have all been planning this in the two hours or more that she's been gone from the house," Ayato remarked. "Of course Yui is one of our main priorities in this life," Reiji said, standing near Kanato. "Well, well seems everyone is one the same page already. Then how 'bout we get this rescue party started for Bitch-chan," Laito exclaimed from his spot near Ayato's bed.

_'Seriously, how do all this stupid assholes get inside my room without me noticing and claiming to want to rescues Yui when I should be the one and only to save her from whatever has her right now!' Ayato though annoyed._

_'Hmm, Bitch-chan probably left to keep us all safe which means someone probably __threatened __her, hah Yui is pretty stupid to think someone could easily destroy us but if she was easily convinced then this definitely means shit is going to go down for real now' Laito thought seriously._

_'Yui will become mine and I will never hurt her like that bastard of Ayato did, now all I need to do is find her and prove to her that my love is stronger that what Ayato might feel for her and that I would never hurt her my entire life' Shuu thoughtfully reassured himself._

_'Ughhh well Teddy i guess we are going to have a long night ahead of us but oh well when we find Yui-chan again we'll make her pay by having a sweets dinner with only the two of us and no one else and then we will tell her of our feelings for her' Kanato carefully thought._

_'When I find her I will never let her leave, I refuse to lose her like I lost my mother. I swear to you mom that I will protect and save Yui with my last breath' Subaru thought lovingly._

_'My precious blonde, Yui we will find you and when we do you will choose me as the man that you prefer to spend the rest of your life with,no matter what others say and you will love me' Reiji thought in his mind._

_**Back to Yui Now:**_

As Michael was stepping out of his warm shower he felt a presence in his room and got out of the bathroom cautiously ready to attack the intruder."Well Michael it seems you have taken a good long time in the shower,hmm i wonder why," The intruder said smirking. "Could it possibly be because of beautiful petite cousin has come back and you couldn't hold back the urge to jack off in the shower?" Seijo taunted him. Michael visibly tensed at the last words that came out of Seijos' mouth. "Seijo could you kindly leave my room so I can get ready to start dinner for the rest of you filthy beasts. "Hmph i can seen where Yui gets her stupid arrogant attitude," "I wonder if your mom was like that too before she was cruelly killed by my uncle," Seijo spat out the words at Michael. That's when Michael cracked. "If you ever speak of my mother again I will forget you are family and murdered you," Michael said as he held Seijo by the arm twisting it into a 90 degree angle behind his back. "I've long forgotten we are family Michael why do you think i can speak of your siblings any way i like and get away with it," Seijo said visibly in pain.

_**-Crack-**_

"Leave you stupid piece of trash," Michael angrily said as he threw his cousin onto the outside rug of the hall. " Seijo sighed as he ran a hand through his blond hair, " Maybe I went to far this time,". As he got up he noticed that there was light peeking out from underneath Yui's bedroom door. _'Hopefully she's making herself useful and getting ready for the pathetic excuse she will give the rest of the family when they see her again'_

_**\- 3 Hours Later-**_

"Now as some of you may not know i would like to tell you that we have a guest that has decided that she was wrong and will be staying her again but not as family anymore but as a slave to please all our personal or public needs till she has redeemed herself worthy of the the Uchikyo-Komori name," Seijo announced at the dinner table. Everyone at that moment stopped eating and drinking and looked at the blond haired second eldest of the whole family, Tsubaki asked hopefully,"Could it be that nee-chan is back?," 'Well as I said before she's a guest but she will be treated as a slave until she earns back our name," Seiji replied coldly. "What do you mean she will be treated as a slave?" Akira, the youngest of them all, asked his older brother. "You see ,dear brother of mine, Yui seems to have gone to live with some other family and decides that she can come back whenever she wants to and claim that we are not her family," Seiji responded. "Well then I wonder what nee-chan could have been doing with another family," Ukyo said with nervousness in his voice. "Hmm perhaps you know something we do not know Ukyo," Seji replied with suspicion. "No such thing,dear cousin, I have not any idea where my sister could've been all this time and so I am caught by surprise that she is here in the house after all those years,' Ukyo responded. "Well, well then I suppose I can do as I please with my cousin,correct brother," Kaito, Seiji's twin brother, asked him. At this, Ukyo and Tsubaki flashed their green and red eyes at their cousin. "Enough everybody let us continue our dinner in peace and then we will continue talking about this in the living room," Seiji snapped at all his brothers and cousins. Riko, Shiiro, and Michael being the quietest people of the family just looked down at their food and nodded. While the rest just said "OK,"

_**Yui"s P.O.V.:**_

"_I guess that now since everyone is here and probably having a discussion about this" I am not going to be able to escape this mad house again, ugh i hope everyone in the Sakamaki house is ok but geez i really wish I had seen Ukyo come near the house" "Hopefully Ukyo hasn't said a word to anyone about anything' Yui thought to herself as she got more and more worried about her present family and the threats that are to come from the Uchikyo-Komori._


End file.
